Love that is not meant to be
by niikii
Summary: Since them started to rule our town all was a complete mess, Since them hire that 3 young girls life started to get difficult, Since them started to have hard feelings for them all was a complete mess. Come and read how all started to crumble in that town. Hope you like ! :D BrickxBlossom , BoomerxBubbles and ButchxButtercup. Rated M ,mature content and rape. You have been warned
1. Prologue

Ok so I was reading this story that was great and say how would I like to do my story and this is what it came. Hope you enjoy :P and be careful has lemons and I'm new at it so pleaseeee read and REVIEW.

* * *

**Difficult love ****  
**  
*Prologe*  
Townsville a peaceful and friendly town, that's what all people think, but it is far from it. Since Mr. Him was elected president all of our life change, he always would say" I will bring peace and help" and all that bulshit that make them believe him, so he became the new major of Townsville. It was all going like he said until all started to change, he started with this new rules and like he being the major they have to do it, he create a list :  
** education for kids only if they have money to pay him for the education**  
**2. People will always do as he said and if we disrespect him we will go to jail**  
**3. We couldn't say anything to anyone of what he was doing to the town**  
** he wanted something he will get it whatever it was , he will always have it**

And there are more of them a lot that I couldn't say them all. Well as he was getting old he knew he had to make a heir to continue with the major will until he will die ,so he started to find a woman that will make the 'honor' as he used to say , and with that one day he find her. Her name was Karla Jojo (yeah I couldn't find other name XD) she was pretty, she had that green eyes and pale skin, with blonde hair and womanly body (nothing near what Mojo look :P). Him find her and practically obligate her to do it. 3 month later she find out she was pregnant Him was happy but also he started to like Karla, Karla without a choice told him that she also love him and they started with that life, where Him was happy and Karla dying inside. 6 month later she gave birth but not one child , she gave birth to 3 young and healthy beautiful boys. She was so happy for the first time and so was Him . She stared at them and decide to name them, and she called them Brick, Butch and Boomer.

Brick, that was the older of the three for 6 minutes had these red eyes that are like Him's eyes ,he had a pale skin and red hair that were like he was on fire .  
Butch had green eyes that will hypnotize you , and black hair and was the middle brother for 4 minutes.  
And Boomer with the blonde hair and blue eyes that certainly when he grows up would be a charmer was the young one of the three. **They were called the Jojo brother's.**

It has passed 27 years of the born of the Jojo brother's , a lot has changed Him died 7 years ago and Karla too only that 4 years ago. Now they are themajors of Townsville and all the people that think Him was bad are now sure that the Jojo brother's are worst.

* * *

Hope you like it PLEASE Review ! If you wanna know what will happen to all . Tum Tum Tum (Drum sound XD ).


	2. Chapter 1

Now my next chapte hope you enjoy love ya all. XD

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
BRICK POV**

"Butch, Boomer get your stupid asses down here I need some fucking help "I scream to my stupid brothers. Soon after 5 minutes (more like 1 hour) they finally came down looking like shit. By the way all that don't know my name is Brick Jojo I am 27 years old but look like I have only 20 I am the older of the three and I have grown a muscular body ,with a 6 packs. I am wearing a black shirt that had 'ACDC' in red too I had a pair of ripped jeans, and a pair of red converse.

"What the hell do ya' want brick, I was just in the middle of fuckin a gorgeous girl" say my perverted brother, Butch .He was wearing a green shirt that has the image of a fist and in bold says 'this is gonna be in your face if you mess with me' and black jeans, with green converse."Yeah brick ya' wake from my beauty sleep" say my stupid brother Boomer(soory I love boomer too but I wanna make him a little dumb ,but he still would be nice Ok.. ). He was wearing a pajama of SpongeBob and a pair of blue slippers. Me and butch only see him with a 'WTF' face.

"What this face don't come from anywhere" he protest.

"Enough of your stupidity boomer, we have more important things now. This dumb people think that we are 'not helping them ' and are demanding our help because they need to eat and all that shit " I say getting irritated of those people.

"And what ? why we don't only give them the damn food and the problem is solve" says butch.

"Like it was too easy, these people don't deserve this food and they have to pay for it because I will not give it to them, now if ya' excuse me I will go out for a walk" I say getting out of that place before I start crushing all the office in half. So I went to wander through the town well more like a deserted area now, because no one eventually get out of their home and some are probably starving to death. I was walking and came face to a park it was good not as horrible at the town I must say. I was entering when I saw a shadow in one of the swings so I started to go near it.

When I go there I saw it was a girl, she was probably 15 or 16 I think , she has a red hair that was left loose and was in waves, she was very pale and was skinny but I don't get to se more of her body because she has her knees up to her body , and don't see her eyes because her bang were covering them. I stared to get near when I saw that she started to walk away, so I ran to her.

"What are ya'doin here all alone lil' one "I say to the girl taking her arm as I saw she was about to run away and for her to look at me. When I did that I saw her well she has pink eyes , with long lashes and little but juicy lips, and her body was gorgeous for her age she has a E-cup breast with a petite body and a hour glass figure. _She is gorgeous _I thought.

"I ..I was onlyyy taking a wa..walk " she stutter _. I_ _think she is scared of me_I thought while smirking, I love when someone fears me I feel more powerful

"What is your name lil'one " I ask to the petite girl, she is so small compare to me I am very tall.

"bbb..bloss..om ,blossom" the last part she all but screamed. This girl will pee in her pants right now is so fun of watching I say.

**BLOSSOM POV**

Hi my name is Blossom I am 15 years old, I leave with my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup. We leave in a very small house our parent were murdered when we were 10 years old, after that we almost starve to death and started to look for jobs at that age, eventually we found one it was to be a waitress on a local restaurant.

I wake up at 10:00 am in the morning , today was my break day but my sisters were working, so I decide to take a walk in the park . I get up to take a shower , after 30 minutes of a shower (yeah she waste a lot of time in the shower :P) I get my hair dried up and left it loose, I get and put on a black mini skirt , with a ripped leggings and a pair of combat boots, with a pink t shirt and a little black vest. As I saw I was ready I get to the park and seat on a swing, _this town is so lonely_I thought I didn't saw a shadow when I was walking here. I started to wonder for my sisters, this town and how bad were this major , yeah I don't know them but they are only getting the rich people the best things and poor always dies.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see a shadow, so when I saw it was getting chilly I started to walk away. When I walking away I started to hear like someone was running to me so as I was going to turn around I hear .

"What are ya'doin here all alone lil' one " said a rough and mature voice, I was about to run away but he held me by my hand and make me look at him. He was hot but something tell me to stay away and I began to get scared because he was looking at me hungrily .

"I ..I was onlyyy taking a wa..walk " yay I stutter, _how stupid, now he's smirking at you because he knows you are scared of him _I thought and mentally kicked myself.

"What is your name lil'one " he asked to me and was seen me really creepy.

"bbb..bloss..om ,blossom" I say and the last part I scream it. _Oh god !why I am so stupid today_ I thought to myself .

* * *

Thanks for reading REVIEW...


End file.
